csydesfandomcom-20200215-history
C.Syde's Wiki:Chat/Policy
---- This is a list of official policies on Chat C.Syde's Wiki has a dedicated on-wiki Chat feature as part of the software which also allows real-time communication between users of the wiki. By using Chat, you agree to be bound by these policies and acknowledge that violation of policies can result in being kicked or banned from Chat. The following rules govern use of Chat There is no official topic and any kind of discussion is allowed whether it be related to the wiki, or anything off-topic. However discussions must be suitable for a general audience. Spamming/flooding Chat will not be tolerated and may be given a kick and/or a ban from Chat and in severe enough cases, an on-wiki sanction may also be applied. Harassment of other users, flaming or trolling is unacceptable and may be addressed by an administrator via a warning, kick or a ban from the Chat and if severe enough, may result in an on-wiki sanction. Swearing is permitted in chat, as long as the swear words aren't used to insult other users. Evading a ban using sockpuppets will result in a ban on-wiki too as part of our policies which forbid sockpuppetry. Flatulence or anything else that is similar, just as discussing topics about bodily fluids etc. is not permitted in chat, and you will receive a warning if you do this. Failing to heed the warning will most likely result in a kick, or if the case is severe enough, a ban from the Chat. Discussing topics related to suspected sockpuppetry is not permitted in chat, although a private discussion is tolerable. If a user needs to discuss topics related to sockpuppetry with an administrator, they will need to do so in Chat via private message. If there are no administrators in the Chat, a user will need to ask an administrator to join them in the Chat first. Chat Moderators Chat Moderators are marked with a badge next to their name when viewed in Chat. Administrators and Discussion Moderators are chat moderators by default. They are able to kick or ban users who do not follow the policies set above. A kick is a temporary removal from the Chat and serves as a warning. A ban can have a limited duration or be indefinite, depending on the severity of the case and any past action taken against the user. The duration of a ban will correspond roughly to the existing policies on blocking users from the Wiki. Bans from Chat can be viewed . Banning and Unbanning Restrictions Before June 2017, Administrators were not able to kick other Administrators from chat, but they could ban other Administrators from chat, as well as kick and ban Chat Moderators from chat. They could also unban themselves, if they ever got banned by another Administrator. Chat Moderators couldn't kick or ban other Chat Moderators or Administrators, and couldn't unban themselves if they were banned. However, as of a code cleanup in June 2017, Administrators lost the ability to kick or ban Chat Moderators from chat, or ban other Administrators from chat. However they could still do these things with the use of JavaScript. Unfortunately thanks to the code cleanup, Chat Moderators were then able to use JavaScript to kick and ban other Chat Moderators from chat, and kick Administrators. They could also unban themselves if a Chat Moderator banned them, which was until then impossible. Also Administrators were then able to kick each other. In short, the lines between Administrators and Chat Moderators in chat were barely visible. However, as of early February 2018, it was discovered that Administrators either regained or still had the ability to ban Chat Moderators so they couldn't unban themselves the entire time, and Chat Moderators either lost or never had the ability to ban Administrators. To maintain the traditions and go around the issue caused by the code cleanup, some new policies have been added for Administrators and Chat Moderators and how they may and may not use their kick, ban, and unban tools. Chat Moderators may not use JavaScript to kick or ban another Chat Moderator from chat. Any Chat Moderator that is found to have kicked an Administrator or another Chat Moderator from chat, is found to have banned another Chat Moderator, or is found to have unbanned themselves will be likely to have their Chat Moderator status revoked. Discussion Moderators are bound to the same guidelines as Chat Moderators. Administrators may ban other Administrators from chat since they were always able to do this from the beginning. However they must not do this unless the other Administrator has for some reason gone corrupt, in which the corrupt Administrator will sooner or later be demoted anyway. It is not against the guidelines for an Administrator to try to deal with a corrupt Administrator, but they need to be absolutely certain that the other Administrator's behaviour is malicious and intended in bad faith. Administrators kicking other Administrators from chat is not prohibited, despite it being something that Administrators were previously unable to do, though they should not kick other Administrators for any reason other than the same reasons that they would have for banning them. Category:Policies and guidelines Category:Chat